


Clouds » Zarry

by itszaynandharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszaynandharry/pseuds/itszaynandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One shot inspired by a One Direction song: Clouds<br/>Where Zayn and Harry get high and then some other stuff happens too. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds » Zarry

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this in my Zarry One Shots collection on wattpad @ itsZaynAndhaRRY and you can find this on tumblr @ itszaynandharry and search my "Clouds Fic" tag.

Zayn is laid out in the middle of his bed in nothing but his underwear. It's 80°outside. The fan in his room is running on medium and his window is open to let a little breeze come through. His face has little beads of sweat, but at least it isn't dripping down his face, the way it was yesterday.

"Damn, it's still hot in there?" he hears and he slightly moves his head to see his friend Harry peeking in his room window through the screen.

"Yeah, no one will be here to fix the air conditioner until tomorrow."

"That sucks. I'm going around front. Let me in."

Harry leaves the window but Zayn doesn't move at all. His parents are the closest to the front door so he leaves it up to them to let him in. Obviously they do because Harry finally comes in his room frowning. "I expected you, you know." he says as he locks the door behind him.

"I know. I'm too drained to stand right now. I just want to smoke."

"Or you're just lazy." he mumbles and he reaches in his pocket so he can retrieve something from it. It's a small sandwich bag and in it, are two already rolled blunts. Between the two of them, Harry has always been the best at rolling them. So whenever he comes to Zayn's house to smoke, it's usually already done or he rolls them there. Zayn is glad it's already done. That means they can start right away.

Harry plops down on the bed beside him and he hands Zayn one of them. He lights his own before handing Zayn the lighter to light his. After taking his first hit, Harry sighs. He hasn't smoked in a couple of weeks. So he feels like he really needs this now. He's been dying for a stress reliever.

Smoking like this is definitely not a small hobby for Zayn and Harry. They don't do it for the pleasure of only smoking. Their main purpose is always to get high. So Harry always makes sure it's rolled long and is packed with the cannabis. He never disappoints Zayn either because by the time their smoke session ends, the world seems a lot less complicated. And it's so much more easier to pretend they are not just two twenty year olds who would rather do anything other than go for a higher education.

It's always the same with them. They only lay next to each other in silence and they don't say a word. There is just something about having a smoking buddy, but not feeling obligated to talk to them while they smoke. They embrace it. But this also never fails: When the weed starts to talk, so do they. They become a bubbly giggly mess and it's hard to stop themselves from sounding like little five year old girls.

"Hey, Harry." Zayn says. The blunt is so short in between his index finger and thumb and Zayn's red droopy eyes look up to his spinning fan.

"What?"

"You know I was looking online. Videos yah know. And I was looking at people who vape."

"Oh yeah?"

"It was the coolest fucking thing, I swear. Even the girls made it look cool." He faces Harry, whose eyes are just as bloodshot and glassy as his. "Want to try it one day?"

"What? Vape?"

"Yeah. I saw some pretty cool shit we could try."

Harry chuckles. "Nah man. I'd just fuck it up. Though it'd be pretty cool to see you make those rings."

Zayn chuckles. "There was one there with a couple. The guy made rings, then the girl like... she like sucked it in and then made rings again. It was pretty sick."

Harry laughs. "That's hot."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, there's a banging knock on Zayn's door and someone is turning at the door handle, desperate to get in. But it's locked, so they can't. "Zayn!"

It's the voice of his mother. He doesn't answer though.

"I can smell that stuff all the way in the living room! What did I tell you about smoking that in this house?! You're lucky your father won't let me put you out!"

It then becomes quiet again, which means she left the door. When they realize she's gone, they giggle like five year old girls. "Maybe we should put these away." Harry says before bringing it between his lips once more.

"Good idea."

They end up putting them over in a glass of cool water that Zayn had sitting on his nightstand, so it doesn't require them to have to move too much at all.

"It's hot as fuck in here." Harry says as he wipes sweat from his brow. He removes his shirt and tosses it to the floor. "I can't wait till your parents get this thing fixed."

Zayn laughs and watches Harry frown over at him as if this is his fault. "Man up, you sissy. It's just a little bit of heat and it isn't the worst it's been... so yeah."

"So I'm a sissy now?"

Harry seems to sway a little bit and it's somewhat upsetting to Zayn that he can't see his face straight enough to know if calling him a sissy actually angered him. "No... Just kidding." he says unsurely.

His eyes revert back to the spinning fan and suddenly he feels the skin at the side of his arm being nibbled. It actually makes him laugh, not because it tickles, but because this always happens. Each time they get high, Harry always does this weird habitual thing where he leaves little bites over Zayn. Zayn has noticed that they get higher on his body each time and they are also not as gentle as they used to be. It's clear that Harry's intent is not to eat him, but to leave marks. Why does Harry want to leave marks on his body? And why does he only do this when they're high?

Harry stops for a moment and adjusts himself so that he's more leveled with Zayn. Once he's leveled, he bites him again. This time it's his shoulder and it does tickle. "Stop." Zayn says. But his laughing only makes this more entertaining for Harry who seems eager to want to make him laugh more and he swipes his tongue over the skin where his teeth marks are.

They both pause. That's the first time this has happened. It's the first time Harry has purposely put his tongue to Zayn's body. And no, it's not strange. The strange part is that it's not strange.

"You licked me." Zayn points out as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Yeah. I guess I did. You taste like salt by the way."

"That would be the sweat."

"Disgusting." Harry mumbles and Zayn probably would have laughed at that. But he is too distracted by the fact that Harry still chooses to bite him again. If his sweaty body is so disgusting to him, why does he keep putting his mouth on it? That's a great question. But he doesn't ask it.

For a second, Zayn sort of goes out of it. But that's not the case anymore when Harry stops biting and leaves gentle kisses instead. They go from his shoulder and up to his neck and at his earlobe. There he does bite and as soon as his teeth detach, Zayn faces him. "How long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This that you're doing."

"As long as you let me."

Really? "Um..."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

He shakes his head. "Not really." Of course it's not. The only thing uncomfortable about this is that it's not uncomfortable. Why doesn't this bother him at all?

Harry giggles before licking his skin again and immediately Zayn laughs.

"Stop laughing." Harry scolds.

"But it's funny."

"Why is it funny?" although Zayn's laughing makes him laugh.

"Cause it... It feels like you're leaving me a hickie."

Harry smiles. "You want me to?"

Zayn doesn't really think about what to say but even he is surprised by the way he answers. "They're gonna see it."

"So?"

He imagines himself walking around the house shirtless with a red blotch on his neck. He knows they're going to know. They're going to know that it wasn't there before Harry came. Not that they will care though. "Not too big." He mumbles.

As if Harry had expected that answer, he instantly goes for his neck and presses his mouth there again. He nips and sucks at the skin in rhythm and without pause. Mindlessly, he runs his hand over Zayn's bare chest and over his nipples, pulling one of them between his index finger and his middle finger. Unexpectedly, that elicits a light and airy moan from Zayn. Harry is so very much pleased by it, that he wants to hear it again. So he does the same thing and this time, Zayn grabs his hand with his own and stops him.

"Don't." he says. "Don't do that."

"Why not? Is it weird?"

Zayn absolutely hates that question. It's only strange that it's not strange. It's only uncomfortable that is not uncomfortable and it's only weird that it's not weird. What a confusing situation to be in. "No. I like it."

Harry rubs his eyes and gives him a droopy smile. "Then why do you want me to stop?"

Zayn stiffens. "Cause..."

Harry drapes an arm around him and nuzzles closer to him. "Are you scared?"

Is he scared? Of course he is. "A little bit."

"Is it your parents or something?"

"No, it's not my parents. They're fine."

"What is it then?"

He turns to Harry, but he doesn't meet his eyes. "It's... It's everyone else."

"Except me though, right?"

Zayn only hums.

Harry lays there at first. But when he sees Zayn sucking his bottom lip, he puts his hand to the side of his face in a way that tells Zayn he wants him to look at him. Their eyes do finally meet and they're red and watery.

"Except me, right?" he asks again.

He nods this time. "Yeah. Except you."

Harry laughs again then wipes a bit of the sweat away from Zayn's forehead. The gesture gives Zayn a sense of security and he closes his eyes. However, they open again when he feels Harry's lips on his. It's only a quick kiss but Harry's lips are soft and foreign. "You kissed me."

"Yes. And you liked it."

Zayn smiles. "And I liked it..."

"Not so bad, is it?"

He is slow about replying. "No."

"I know."

Zayn spends the next few seconds in a fog. He's pretty sure it's not the clouds of smoke above their heads but rather his own thoughts that are trying to tell him that there is nothing wrong with this. But what does he believe? He's forced into an answer when Harry kisses him again.

And it's not a quick kiss like before. It's a real one. Harry is kissing him like he knows what he's doing. He's kissing him like he has always wanted to do this with Zayn. A part of Zayn feels the same way to him. But he isn't sure if he should admit that just yet. It seems way too soon.

Their tongues slide against one another's and it's oddly satisfying to have Harry breathing desperately into his mouth. His breath is hot and thick and everything about the taste of it screams marijuana. It's easily the hottest thing he's ever had happen to him. How is it possible to be physically and mentally high as a result of the same person?

Before Zayn knows it, Harry's no longer laying sideways to kiss him. He's still beside him, but he has propped himself up a little so that he can have enough leverage to kiss him harder. That's exactly what he does as the back of Zayn's head sort of presses into the sheets and mattress. Zayn hums and just as he's coming to grips with the fact that this is also making him hard, Harry's hand slips down his underwear and it palms over his crotch.

As if he doesn't want Zayn to react fast enough to stop him, he quickly palms him and pulls his dick from his underwear. Zayn gasps but Harry's already starting to work him and there is no way he can give this up now. No way.

They're no longer kissing anymore. In fact, Zayn's mouth is open and he's moaning as he's breathing, which is making it impossible to kiss. Harry doesn't complain at all. Just buries his face in Zayn's neck and bites him there.

It's sort of scary to Zayn now. And it's not "scary that it's not scary", because it is scary. This is the first time another male has touched him like this. It's fine when it's he who's doing it to himself. But this is so different. This is another level of pleasure. To have someone else doing this to him for a change is pretty fucking scary.

Harry's palm is sort of rough, but not too rough and it feels so good when Harry repeatedly brings his hand all the way up so that it grazes over the head. He mumbles out a four letter curse word and Harry sits up over him where he can look down over Zayn. He sees that his eyes are all droopy and he's pulling his lip between his teeth. That's hot. That's hotter than the image he had of the couple vaping.

To create an even more vehement atmosphere, he picks up the pace and runs his hand in a circular motion. Zayn groans and his back slightly arches from the bed.

"Harry." he says and he is so embarrassed right now because there is no way his best friend should turn him on so quickly. His best friend should not be the one about to take him over the edge and especially not this damn quick. "Harry. " he repeats. "I'm gonna-"

"Shh." he says. He feels there is no room for talking, only this.

Zayn groans because if he doesn't stop, it's going to happen. He's going to have an orgasm and then Harry's hand is going to be a mess. A part of him wants to reach down and stop him. But another is paralyzing him with the thought that he would rather Harry finish him off. The latter wins.

As if making up his mind was pulling the lever, Zayn can't take it anymore and he's spurting on Harry's hand and on his inner thigh. He moans loudly and lengthy, just as there is another knock on the door.

"Zayn!" It's his mother again. "That stuff is choking! Are you still in there smoking even after what I said?!"

He understands that it's rude and he knows she can hear them. But he doesn't say a reply. He just focuses on Harry and moans loudly again. Harry moans with him. In this moment, things really become the most intense. It doesn't mater if he can't see Harry as clear as he wishes. Looking Harry in the eyes as he cums makes this new experience even better.

"Harry" spills from Zayn's lips once more and this time, Harry welcomes it.

"Hm?"

"I can't believe it... We did that." he mumbles and he's trying to steady his breathing. If he wasn't hot at first, he certainly is now.

Harry takes his filthy hand from around Zayn and leaves it resting on his belly. "I know. My first time."

"Mine too. And... I liked it." Just as he starts to giggle, Harry leans down and kisses him yet again. When he pulls apart, he lays beside him again but this time, partially up against him.

"Can we agree to only do this and only speak of this when we're high?"

Harry frowns at the question. "What? Why?"

Zayn hesitates. "Because I just... Hiding away in the room while we smoke weed. I like it better this way."

Harry hums. "You like it better when your mother is banging on the door while you're sky high in your orgasm?"

"Well, at least nobody else knows what we've done. Plus, she's going to bang on my door regardless. So I think after what we just did, I'd rather be sky high in it."

Harry laughs and so does Zayn and they become giggling 5 year olds again. Harry rambles on about random topics and Zayn occasionally adds his own thought, if what Harry says actually makes any sense. But mostly when Harry is only saying something he doesn't understand or can't comprehend in his impaired state, he spends that time staring up at the spinning ceiling fan again, hoping and dreaming that no one else will ever find out. Nobody but them and the clouds of smoke that'll go up each time they do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any questions or just want to talk to me in general, you can talk to me on [tumblr.](http://itszaynandharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
